


Churrochurroalfredchurrochurrochurro XD.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [52]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Churro - Freeform, Churros, Crack, Idek sry xd, Multi, Perverse, Sexual Imagery, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Churros are delicious.





	Churrochurroalfredchurrochurrochurro XD.

**Author's Note:**

> You should try one.
> 
> TW- Sexual imagery.

Churros are delicious.

Some people like ovens, but I've always preferred the warm, sweet, occasionally salty churro.

When they're filled with cream, I like to bite into them and feel it squirt out into my mouth.

Obviously I swallow.

Churros are so delicious.

Every day I eat a freshly baked churro after baking it in my oven.

It feels so good to watch the churro go in my oven and get cooked.

It tastes so good when I eat it.

Churros are delicious.

You should try one. You might like it.

But make sure to protect your churro from the heat of your oven.

You should always use protection unless you are ready for full churro MAX.

Yaoi xd is okay too.

Bake two churros. Bukkake.

Etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Perverted crackfic.
> 
> Prompt- Weird innuendos.
> 
> Churros and ovens. Based on a panel from Hetalia World Stars involving Romano. My first three lemons all involved Romano, so of course my favourite weird innuendo does too.
> 
> Original Number- 285.


End file.
